1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gap adjusting mechanism of a wet brake. In particular, the present invention relates to a mechanism for adjusting a gap formed between a disk and a piston in a wet brake.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Up to now, in an industrial vehicle such as a forklift, there is employed a wet brake having a disk rotating together with a wheel. The disk is disposed between a pressure receiving surface and a piston arranged in a brake housing, and the piston pressurizes the disk to apply a friction force to the disk, thereby braking the wheel.
In the wet brake as described above, in general, it is known that wearing of a disk surface causes changes in a gap formed between the piston and the disk. In order to eliminate actuation delay or the like of a brake caused by the changes of the gap, a mechanism for adjusting the gap has been proposed.
For example, in JP 9-112604 A, a gap adjusting mechanism including an adjusting bolt screwed into a screw hole of a brake housing is disclosed. A tip end portion of the adjusting bolt is abutted against a surface of a piston opposite to a disk, and the adjusting bolt is rotated to move a position of the piston with respect to the disk, to thereby adjust the gap formed between the piston and the disk.
However, in the gap adjusting mechanism disclosed in JP 9-1112604 A, there is a fear in that vibration or the like may lead the adjusting bolt to rotate. In a case where the adjusting bolt rotates and the gap value formed between the piston and the disk varies from an adjusted value, there is a fear of causing problems such as the actuation delay and dragging of the brake.